


Looking Fierce

by orphan_account



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: M/M, ambiguous time period, inspired by a vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru is on his phone. Riku is people watching. It seems like it would take a lot to distract Takeru right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Fierce

   It was before a match. Two other schools were going at it and the Honan Stride Team was observing, with the exception of two: Riku and Takeru. The pair was tucked to the side and seated on the steps of a shopfront that was closed for the race.

   They were in an unfamiliar place filled with unfamiliar people so Riku was content with people watching. Takeru wasn’t as interested so he was amusing himself with his phone. Riku didn’t know what was so fascinating about Takeru’s phone because had absorbed him pretty much. Takeru didn’t seem to have any hobbies or interests outside of Stride and organising cans. Riku doubted that there was an app for either of those things but legend had it that there was an app for everything.

   Riku hummed to himself. He watched as strange people went past. Everyone seemed so fashionable. His eyes widened as this girl with huge, blonde hair and a short, pleated skirt and tall white heels strode past. She seemed about their age and a local judging by the crest on her bag. Riku recognised it as belonging to one of the schools they were going to be competing against soon.

   This girl was very easy on the eyes. Her mature confidence was definitely Riku’s type as well. He figured that he ought to look for that sort of thing in his significant others as his life would be hell if he found someone exactly like him.

   Riku got up and smiled. ‘Hey girl, you’re lookin’-’ he called out and Takeru shot up. His phone seemed to disappeared and there was a flash in his eyes. He tackled Riku and took his hand.

‘You are looking fierce and we are loving it!’ Takeru announced. His voice was high and he shook Riku’s hand and dragged him around like a doll. He tried to seem as affectionate as possible but the suddenly frightened girl could see the lies in his eyes.

   She hurried off and Takeru sighed. That was exactly what he had hoped for. ‘I know cat-calling is wrong but I wasn’t trying to offend her. I was trying to tell her she looked nice. I thought I was at a respectable distance and everything!’ Riku yelled.

‘Yes but what if she reciprocated? What if she flirted back? What if you got a girlfriend? Do you know what would happen if you got a girlfriend?’ Takeru asked, indignant.

   Riku paused and his brows furrowed. ‘I would be happy?’ he guessed.

‘No you would have less time for me and if you had less time for me then you would have less time for Stride and if you had less time for Stride, you would have less time for the rest of the team and he would lose and Hasekura-senpai would be skinned alive by his sister. Do you really want that?’

‘...I’ve never heard you say so much in such little time before.’ Riku commented. ‘And no, I wouldn’t want that.’ He was impressed that Takeru had the capacity to say that much at once.

   Takeru sat down again and whipped out his phone. His face settled again into neutrality and Riku sighed. He was a little embarrassed. He didn’t realise that Takeru cared so much about his welfare, it was nice. His cheeks reddened, just a tad because of that.


End file.
